Traditionally, electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices having a built-in camera (portions of which might extend beyond the housing of the devices), have been constructed to be as compact as the components within might allow. This approach saves costs, while allowing the electronic devices to be less bulky, and thus less cumbersome for a consumer to carry or otherwise transport. As a result, most portable electronic devices having such features lack mechanisms therein that protect internal and/or external camera components from impacts, e.g., due to daily handling, drops, collisions with other objects, etc. Such impacts may damage camera components on a surface of a portable electronic device, and/or may damage electronics components of the camera that are housed within the portable electronic device.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.